Chandra Mayor
Chandra Mayor (born 1973) is a Canadian poet and novelist whose writings, among other topics, dive into worlds of urban and alternative cultures. Life Mayor lives in Winnipeg, Manitoba. She earned a B.A. in English and women's studies. Her writing has appeared in several anthologies, including Interruptions: 30 Women tell the truth about motherhood, Breathing Fire 2: Canada’s new poets, and Post-Prairie. She was a participant in the inaugural VIA Rail/UNBC Poetry Train project, and the Random Acts of Poetry project. She is a former Manitoba Rep for the League of Canadian Poets. She has taught, performed, and been featured in venues and festivals across the country. She is the poetry co-editor for Prairie Fire Magazine. Writing Chandra Mayor on writing: :Telling the truth is harder than telling lies. Which makes writing hard work. But it's also what makes it resonate, makes it mean something to the person who reads it. Writing is exhibitionism. Writing is dragging something out of you, kicking and screaming. Writing is also craft, which is only achieved through pure drudgery. At the end of it all, someone says, 'you spoke to me,' and it's all worth it.Mayor, Chandra. Manitoba Author Publication index. Web, May 3, 2017. Recognition Her debut collection, August Witch,was short-listed for 4 Manitoba Book Awards and won the Eileen McTavish Sykes Award for Best First Book. She received the 2004 John Hirsch Award for Most Promising Writer, and the following year she followed that up with her novel, Cherry, which won the Carol Shields Winnipeg Book Award. Mayor, who is openly lesbian,kai Hasselriis,The new Mayor of Canadian literature Xtra. Web, Oct. 21, 2008. was shortlisted for a 2008 CBC Literary Award for the title story from her most recent book, All the Pretty Girls, a collection of short stories. All the Pretty Girls won the 2009 Lambda Award for Best Lesbian Fiction. Awards *Winner, Lambda Award for Best Lesbian Fiction, 2009 *Winner, Carol Shields Winnipeg Book Award, 2005 *Winner, John Hirsch Award for the Most Promising Manitoba Writer, 2004 *Winner, Eileen McTavish Sykes Award for Best First Book, 2003 Publications Poetry *''August Witch: Poems''. Winnipeg, MB: Cyclops Press, 2002; Toronto: Signature Editions, 2002. *''Exposed: Misbehaving with the magnate'' (by Sharanpal Ruprai, Kerry Ryan, Melanie Unrau, Alison Calder & Chandra Mayor; edited by Catherine Hunter). Gordon Shillingford Publishing (Muses Co.), 2002.Exposed Paperback – Oct 15 2002, Amazon. Web, Oct. 24, 2015. Novels *''Cherry: A novel''. Montreal: Conundrum Press, 2004. Short fiction *''All the Pretty Girls: Stories''. Montreal: Conundrum Press, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Chandra Mayor, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web Oct. 24, 2015. See also *LGBT poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Audio / video *"Winnipeg Long Poem" at MySpace.com ;Books *Chandra Mayor at Amazon.com ;About *Chandra Mayor at GritLit *Winnipeg International Writers Festival Biography *"The new Mayor of Canadian literature" at Xtra! Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Lesbian writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Canadian novelists Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:LGBT poets